


Volume IV: Steve and Tony

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Faked character death, M/M, One Sentence Story, Pick Up Lines, Prompt Fic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence tumblr prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Stony + "in this darkness"

**Author's Note:**

> Each response is limited to one sentence, which is incredibly difficult to manage. I am willing to expand on these upon request--just tell me which one you want to see more of and I'll make a valiant effort. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

Steve’s so tired of fighting, of losing people he cares about but he can’t stop, he won’t stop because if he stops it means he’s given up and he won’t give up, won’t back down–not until he reaches that mass of metal and wires and knows without any bit of uncertainty whether Tony is still fighting too or if he’s gone with all the others, lost to the bite of rotting human teeth and inhuman hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121959927635/stony-in-this-darkness)


	2. Prompt: Stony + I wish I didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

“I love you,” Steve swallowed after he said it, wished he was too cowardly to look at Tony while he did this, but he wasn’t and he had to do this, _there wasn’t any other choice_ , “I wish I didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121961145645/stony-i-wish-i-didnt)


	3. Prompt: Stony + funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

He can see him past the trees, hunched over with a dark red hood pulled over his head, and he knows it’s him even without being able to make out the lines of his face that he had gotten to know so well, and he knows he’s not imagining things; there’s a reason Tony’s wearing that stupid college hoodie at his own funeral and Steve knows exactly what it means– _I would give up my whole world to keep you safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121961958110/stony-funeral)


	4. Stony - "I would rather walk away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [badmooonrising](http://badmooonrising.tumblr.com/).

"I would rather walk away."

Steve looked away from him then, unable to face the reality of their past decisions in the wake of Tony’s choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121968369765/stony-i-would-rather-walk-away)
> 
> Continued [ here.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121971013235/what-i-actually-envisioned-when-i-wrote-this)


	5. prompt: "if this is some new kink, i think we should talk first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [bistiles.](http://bistiles.tumblr.com)

Steve glared at Tony’s devilish smirk until the man’s faceplate slapped back down before he returned to his attempts at freeing himself from the tangled mass of crawling vines slipping easily between the layers of his suit, “You know you could help me out of this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/126638190555/steve-glared-at-tonys-devilish-smirk-before-the)


	6. prompt: "And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [bistiles.](http://bistiles.tumblr.com)

“And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight.” 

Tony spit his drink out at Steve’s unexpected pick up line, completely thrown off by the casual way he’d said it… and  _yeah_ , maybe the conversation had gotten a bit maudlin and morbid, what with them talking about dying and hell and all, but he didn’t expect Steve to cheer him up with a pick up line–except,  _no_ , that was Steve’s  _serious face_ , “Well, if you’re offering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/128458572410/and-if-you-wanna-go-to-heaven-you-should-fuck-me)


	7. prompt: "you’re low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline/alcohol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [bistiles.](http://bistiles.tumblr.com)

Tony remembers the last terrible fight he’d had with Pepper, the way they’d both regressed to acting like they didn’t have years of knowledge about each other lines and boundaries, the way she’d screamed at him after he threw one of her own failings at her, “you’re low on self esteem, so you run on alcohol,” the way they both knew they’d gone too far in the morning when it finally settled in that maybe they weren’t meant to be together like that, were too in tune with all the delicate pieces that ran between them, that maybe they were always supposed to be friends but not  _together_ because there were parts of them that were too alike and too different and they weren’t the  _right_ ones; Tony remembers the way her words felt in the pit of his stomach like a heavy and immovable stone, he remembers as he turns back around to the open doorway where Steve is still sitting at the table with his head in his hands and he watches, for just a moment, and sets his full glass down, untouched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/128455254510/tony-remembers-the-last-terrible-fight-hed-had)
> 
> I adore this one so much.


End file.
